


Jaylah dreams

by luna_clee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Post-Star Trek Beyond, i know somethings don't make much sense but i posted anyway, yorktown base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_clee/pseuds/luna_clee
Summary: Jaylah dreams. It’s not that she didn’t know that, it’s just in all those years she spent taking care of herself in Altamid she got used to sleep without being fully unconscious. At least this way, the bad memories could not disturb her.She have no one else to talk but Montgomery Scotty.





	Jaylah dreams

Jaylah dreams. It’s not that she didn’t know that, it’s just in all those years she spent taking care of herself in Altamid she got used to sleep without being fully unconscious. She was a survivor after all. 

The third night Jaylah spends on the starbase Yorktown was the first in years that she slept more than two hours straight, in the first two she would wake up to any sound, even footsteps on the hallway. She would instantly jump out of the bed and strike a defensive pose before realizing she was alone and safe, safer than she remember always being. But the third night was the most scarier, she dreamt.

Jaylah is in a spacecraft of some sort, she was familiar with the place and yet it caused her an intense panic. She hears a loud noise and wakes up, jumping on the bed and keeping her eyes closed, it wasn’t a good dream she have had but it was memory, one she long ago repressed in order to keep going. Flashes of memory come back to her, a hand, white as her own but bigger, more muscular, trying to grab her hand while they are on the ship’s ground and failing. She knows that that hand was her father’s but she came to the realization that she couldn’t remember his face. She can’t remember her own father’s face.

She stands up, she is fully awake now, there is no point in trying to sleep again. Jaylah steps out of her room in bare feet, when she realizes what she is doing, she already stoped in front of Mongomery Scotty’s room. She doesn’t knock, it’s too late and she didn’t even know what to say, but before she could turn around and go back, the door opens. “Oi, Lassie, is everything okay?”. Jaylah struggles with an answer, no, not everything is okay, but how is she going to explain that for Montgomery Scotty? After waiting some moments for a reply and not getting any, Scotty just steps into the room and signs for Jaylah to get in, they didn't know each other very long but he could tell that something was off since the quick thinking girl seems never to get without words.

Jaylah finds out Scotty was working in some kind of computer, it was way older than the ones she saw since arrived in Yorktown, and Montgomery Scotty didn’t seems the nostalgic type about technology. She than recognizes the parts as of the USS Franklin and looks back at him, waiting for him to say something so she could ditch the subject of why she was there to begin with. Scotty gets the hint after some seconds and sits back in his chair, while Jaylah sits on his bed, the bed is not undone, she is glad she didn’t wake Montgomery Scotty up.

“These parts are from the Franklin, y’know, ye should know’em more than I do”, he smiles very briefly then look at her again as he realizes, again, he don’t know what she is doing there. “I dreamt of my father, but it was a bad dream, I think it’s called nightmare” Jaylah said at last, Scotty looked worried and confuse, to be honest, she was confused too. 

Montgomery Scotty reaches out for some mechanical part to have something to occupy his hand with, he knows they got close since they worked together to get out of Altamid alive but the thought that she went to him when she had a nightmare and needed someone to talk warmed him up inside. Scotty calmly sits down next to her in the bed, keeping a good distance so she doesn’t get scared. “I was not going to say anything until I got some answers but since you’re here…Lassie, i’m examining the captain’s logs, if there’s something about you or your parents here, we’ll find out, okay? You can help me out, but I wanna do this for you.” 

The girl feels a hole in her chest, at the same time she is so grateful for Montgomery Scotty for wanting to help her, she is afraid she is not going to be of much help. “I don’t remember his face, my father’s face”, she says, barely whispering, as she is ashamed for not trying harder not to forget the ones she loved. She feels the soft touch of Scotty’s hand on her own but does not object or move. “We will find out, Jaylah”, she feels a shiver down her spine when he says her name.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic i've ever wrote, i'm aware it might have some grammatical problems since english is not my first language. Please, leave your opinion on the comment box :)


End file.
